


What Were You Thinking?

by Raven_J (Ronnie_Jane)



Category: Will (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronnie_Jane/pseuds/Raven_J
Summary: What if Marlowe had run into Will after he had been around plague?





	What Were You Thinking?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own.

It had been a long and stressful night, and even day for Will, who had just gotten back to his room after comforting Alice and her family who were thankful that Richard had survived. Upon getting back, he discovered his roommate had gone to check on a few things. This left Will alone to gather his thoughts and to think of the play he had been charged with writing. That was until he heard a frantic calling of his name and Marlowe burst through his door looking like hell.  
“Will! Will! Will! William Shakespeare! I lost him. I can’t get hurt like that again. I don’t have the strength. I need -. “  
“What are you talking about?”  
“I am in hell. The void within me is bottomless and it is black and it is eternal. I need to believe that there is more existence than this table, than this chair, more than vain, cruel, lying, cheating Chris- topher Cocksucking Marlowe,” said Marlowe while kicking a table and chair. Will then put his hands, on Marlowe’s shoulders in order to calm him down. Then Marlowe asked him a question.  
“How do you believe?”  
“I cannot stop. It is a sickness.”  
“Infect me.”  
“You don’t want to catch this.”  
“You arrogant shit. You walk through life, buoyed by your precious secret, your faith. You think you’re so special- “  
“I do not.”  
“Take it from someone who contemplates the terror of nothingness, every execrable moment of their miserable life. You are special. That’s why I saved you. Your work was rough, but it reeked of faith.”  
After saying these words, Marlowe noticed something change in Will or maybe it was the fact that he looked more troubled than usual. Either way, he was determined to find out what was going on with Will. With that in mind, Marlowe decided he could ask about Southall later. After all some things were more important.  
“What is going on with you? “he asked sharply.  
“I don’t know what you mean.”  
“Yes, you do. Your eyes look more haunted.”  
Will thought a few minutes and finally decided that Marlowe wasn’t going to give up and he might as well tell him. It’s not like he was going to betray him if he hadn’t already. He looked at Marlowe who was waiting somewhat impatiently for an answer. Finally, he took a calming breath and began.  
“Richard and I ended up taking one of his friends to the plague house and once we got their Richard ran in. I’ve been up all night with Alice and her family waiting to see if Richard would live and, now, that I know he’s fine I was hoping for some peace to continue writing my new play that Topcliffe has ordered.”  
Marlowe looked at Will directly and was shocked, but decided to ask about it later. Instead, he asked, “Have you decontaminated yourself?”  
There was a deadly silence in the room as Will, had only then remembered that he hadn’t even thought about it, even though Alice and her family had reminded him of it. How could he have been so stupid? He looked at Marlowe, who must have been thinking the same thing.  
“I’ll take your silence as a no. Come with me.”  
“Why?” a confused Will asked.  
“Because I have already lost one person I cared about and I don’t intend to lose another. Especially one that is as talented as me. We’re going to my house, so you can decontaminate yourself. Now, grab what you need and come on.”  
Judging by Marlowe’s tone and the frantic look in his eye Will had about as much chance of winning this argument, as he did at fixing things with Alice. That was to say none. Subdued, he grabbed some spare clothes and his play and then followed Marlowe. They made the journey to his house and once they got their Marlowe dragged out a tub and set it in the middle of his dining room. Then he grabbed a large cauldron of water that had apparently been cooling and poured it into the tub. Next, he grabbed some soap, a pitcher and a towel and put them next to it. Finally, he turned back to Will.  
“Throw the clothes you are wearing into the fireplace. I’ll burn them while you bathe. Don’t worry about not having a screen. I’ve seen it all before anyway.” As he said this, Will noticed a trace of the Marlowe he knew.  
Hesitantly, Will did as asked and before long he was sitting a in a hot tub of water. Meanwhile, Marlowe lit the fire and Will watched as his clothes burned. Once he was done with that, Marlowe grabbed a chair and sat down. Then, he proceeded to look at Will for a while, before he actually spoke.  
“What were you thinking? Why didn’t you decontaminate yourself immediately?” As he said this, Marlowe looked angry, frustrated and hurt.  
“I was too busy thinking the play I’ve been told to write. With that, combined with the fact that I’d been up all night - I wasn’t thinking clearly,” exclaimed Will not expecting this type of reaction from Marlowe. “What did you mean earlier when you said you had already lost someone you care about?”  
Marlowe looked away, “I lost my first love and am not sure how to finish writing a play I’ve started. I don’t know how to write about salvation, that’s why I turned up at your place. I was wanting to ask you about Southall and how to get in touch with him.” After saying this, Marlowe turned back to Will and Will looked directly into his eyes.  
Will wasn’t sure what to tell Marlowe, but he seemed truthful and desperate. Making up his mind, he told Kit where to find Southall. Now, that he took a closer look at Marlowe he noticed bruises.  
“Where did you get those bruises?”  
“I started a bar fight to show Thomas how little I felt for him. I told him no one loves the damned.”  
They sat in silence for the next few minutes. It was during this time, that Will finished bathing and then proceeded to dry off and get dressed. He turned back to Marlowe who had been watching him intently. Will thought a few minutes and was not sure what to say, but decided to try talking to him anyway.  
“You’re not damned, any more than I am.”  
Marlowe looked at him. “What do you mean?”  
Will sat down in a chair that was on the opposite side of the room and held his head in his hands. “I let that someone die in my place. I cheated on my wife. All I have wanted is freedom. I’m damned.”  
Marlowe came over and put his hand on Will’s shoulder.  
“Look at me.”  
Will did.  
“You can’t change the past, but you can redeem yourself. Freedom is performing.”  
“You should take your own advice.”  
Marlowe chuckled. “I’m past saving, but you’re not.”  
Will shook his head, “No one is ever past saving. If you really believed that, then you wouldn’t have given me the advice you did.”  
Marlowe smirked “Touché.”  
They were both silent for a minute, before Will spoke again.  
“You should get the blood off your face.”  
Marlowe nodded and went over to the water Will had used, grabbed a cloth and began soaking it. All the while saying “What are you going to do about Topcliffe’s play?”  
“I don’t know. I want to expose Topcliffe for the man he really is.”  
“Think about what an oracle does.”  
“It illuminates the present, by drawing on the past.” Will thought a minute and during this time Marlowe finished cleaning his face.  
“You think I should write a historical play and twist in part of Topcliffe’s life.”  
Marlowe then walked over and sat down near Will. “I think that would be the subtlest way at getting revenge. It would also make sure you didn’t get yourself killed.”  
Will nodded and they sat there for a few minutes before, saying he should probably be getting back.  
However, before he could leave, Marlowe reached out a hand and grabbed his arm.  
“Wait, it’s getting late and your tired. Why don’t you stay here for the night and go back and get started in the morning?”  
Will looked hesitant, but knew that Marlowe was right. Going back now, would mean he would get less rest and he had already been up over twenty- four hours.. He finally decided to stay.  
“Are you sure that I won’t bother you?”  
Marlowe scoffed, “You won’t. I don’t have any guest bedrooms set up. We could share my room.”  
Will hesitated, but finally agreed as his exhaustion outweighed his discomfort.  
With that, Marlowe motioned for Will to follow him and they made their way up to his room and were content for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize that there are no indentations. For some reason, I cannot get the paragraphs to indent the way I want them to. I hope you enjoyed the story anyway! Please review or leave kudos.


End file.
